


The worst day of the year.

by Octopocalypse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Crush, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse
Summary: The only thoughts left where of Choji now. Poor Choji who would be elated to have received a card on such a special day. Poor Choji who would give both arms and the same amount in body weight just to have a girl look his way. Poor Choji who would throw himself willingly into the troublesome, dangerous and heartless creatures that were Girls without so much as a second thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I know Valentines day doesn't really exist in the Naruto verse but... who are we kidding you didn't come here to hear my excuses, you came here for (hopefully) some good, wholesome Shikacho fluff

Shikamaru lay, eyes skyward as he searched the clouds for some relief of his strenuous day. Of course, everyday the shenobi was expected to get out of bed was a strenuous one; but today sent his guts reeling more than usual. Not only had he been expected to get out of bed, but he was forced to go to school on the worst day of the year: Valentines day.

It was bad enough girls were aloud to run free giggling and frolicking about under normal circumstances, but did they really have to dedicate a whole day to just that? Now they were actually encouraged to stick their noses in other peoples business, and if that weren’t bad enough, people actually go about shoving their feelings in each others faces too. He understood that the idea was to present you with an opportunity to tell your feelings to someone you might not have had the courage to tell before, but still, who would put themselves out there for something so bothersome?

It was beyond him, and he was happy to just laze about as the other kids played below, the echos of their shrill laughter and yelling just barely reaching him on his blissful patch of grass.

but even guys like Nara Shikamaru, who preferred to go unnoticed and un-Valentined still somehow ended up being forced to partake. He’d been dreading the thought all day of someone approaching him with some silly card or gift. Of course he’d already gotten a few, mostly just from friends, reminding him that they still knew how to spell his name, and that their parents were keeping track of how many kids were in their class enough to make goody bags for each one of them. What he was really worried about was that some girl was going to approach him with some hand made card, all blushing and bumbling about how she’s had a crush on him all year only for him to have to turn her down. It wouldn’t be so bad if they didn’t always end up running off crying to their friends after.

The truth was, the boy just didn’t have the time or the energy to spend with someone like that. As he lay dreading the inevitable he noticed, to his displeasure two girls trudging up the hill toward his shady spot. One familiar blonde, and her ever present pink haired sidekick.

“Hey Shikamaru,” Ino’s voice interrupted the pleasant silence. Shikamaru had already squeezed his eyes shut when he saw them approaching, hoping he could feint sleeping and they’d give up, leaving him to his thoughts. His hopes were dashed however, as he heard the two get settled in the grass close by.

“Did you get any Valentines?” Ino called over her shoulder, as if something like that would prompt him into talking. Of course she just wanted all the latest gossip, and maybe to scold him for being so heartless to whichever poor girl poured her heart into a card for him. Luckily, no girl had actually approached him yet, and he planned on keeping it that way.

“It’s nice up here,” Sakura commented, and based on the distance to her voice Shikamaru could guess she was looking out over the playground. He always thought her too sweet to be hanging out with a girl like Ino, and the fact she seemed ready to give up on the slacker made him appreciate her that much more.

“Hey Shika-” Ino started only to be interrupted by the slightly annoyed Nara in question.

“Sleeping.” He barked and the two fell silent.

The wind rustled the leaves overhead, and the grass brushed lazily against arms tucked under the boys head, the fresh air tickled his lungs and he was about to immerse himself again in the private bliss he felt on days like this when he heard the girls start to whisper again to his left.

“I heard Choji got a card,” Ino giggled to her friend, and Shikamaru felt his ears perk at his friend’s name.

“Really?” Sakura sounded surprised, but not in the same cruel sarcastic way Ino was being.

“Ew right?” She scoffed, rattling off a few more choice comments about the things she deemed undesirable about the Akimichi.

“Hey Ino,” Shikamaru grumbled, having enough of her insensitive comments. He’d pushed himself to a sitting position so he was already shooting the girls with a cold stare when they turned to look at him.

“You gave Sasuke a card right?” The look on the girls face was all the answer he needed, he even noted the shocked look Sakura shot at her friend, as both of them promised each other neither of them would make a move on him this year. Seems like one of them kept their vow.

“Well, I saw him after class,” He continued shifting to a more casual position, arms slung over his knees as he glanced up, nonchalant at the sky.

“Had this really nice card, looked like your hand writing… can’t say I was surprised though…” He had the girls attention, he could feel their eyes prying, ears hanging off every word.

“No, can’t say I was surprised, when he took the gaudy thing in both hands,” He lowered his gaze back down to them and held his hands up in front of him in demonstration.

“And ripped it… right down the middle.” He said coldly, miming the action before flopping down into the grass again.

“You better watch yourself,” He said, as a last minute addition to his tale, “Because one day you may find even a nice guy like Choji won’t accept a card from a piggy girl like you.” And that was all.

There was a sharp intake of breath, a huff, and a shifting of weight as the girls moved from sitting to standing; and before he knew it they took off down the hill, making a racket with their trudging, no doubt soured from the encounter.

And then there was Shikamaru, left with his thoughts. 

The only thoughts left where of Choji now. Poor Choji who would be elated to have received a card on such a special day. Poor Choji who would give both arms and the same amount in body weight just to have a girl look his way. Poor Choji who would throw himself willingly into the troublesome, dangerous and heartless creatures that were Girls without so much as a second thought.

Choji who was too kind, too dear to deserve anyone like Ino or Sakura who could be cruel at times and who would no doubt be cruel to him most of all. He worried that his friend might seek out the author of the card, might leave no stone unturned in his search for the one who professed their feelings so deeply… And what would Shikamaru do?

What would he say, if Choji found out the one who’d left it for him, so plain to see, was Nara Shikamaru himself?


End file.
